halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Team
Green Team is a group 4-man Spartan-II team under the operational command of Unified Special Warfare Command, as members of Special Warfare Group 3. They actively participated in several battles during the Human-Covenant War, including the Battle of Biko, Operation: SILENT STORM, the Battle of Jericho VII, the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, and the Battle for Earth. The team consists of four members, however for most of Green Teams operational life number could fluctuate depending on available Spartan's and the mission parameters. It was lead for most of the early Human-Covenant War by Kurt-051, until the disappearance of Red Team along with the UNSC Spirit of Fire in 2531, after which several Spartan's were shuffled between teams, resulting in command being passed to Joshua-029 who commanded the squad until some point prior to 2552, when Command was passed to Linda-058, who would lead the team during the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, before being temporarily disbanded during the Fall of Reach. Following Reach Green Team would be reformed into its current incarnation, being led by Joseph-122, along with Carris-137 and James-005, later being joined by the long thought dead, Toni-014, who had been reassigned to the team from ONI for the Battle of Earth, eventually electing to remain with the squad after the wars conclusion. Members Current * Green 1 -''' Joseph-122 * '''Green 2 - '''Carris-137 * '''Green 3 - '''James-005 * '''Green 4 - '''Toni-014 '''Former * Kurt-051 (2517-2531) Leader until he joined Blue Team (KIA) * Solomon-069 (2526-2531) Participated in Operation: SILENT STORM (KIA) * Malcolm-059 (2526) Participated in Operation: SILENT STORM (KIA) * Anton-044 (2526) Participated in Operation: SILENT STORM (KIA) * Joshua-029 (2531-2544) Replaced Kurt as Team Leader (KIA) * Randall-037 (2531-2532) Declared MIA during the Battle of Vodin (KIA) * Linda-058 (2544-2552) Lead team during Operation: OCEAN BREAKER (Active) History Training Green Team was first formed on the first day of candidate induction into the SPARTAN-II program around Kurt-051, Solomon-069, and Anton-044. Green Team, would often exercise against fellow SPARTAN-II Blue Team, led by John-117, and often winning because of Kurt's superior "sixth sense" enabling Green to best their, later legendary, opponents. In 2525, following the loss of 30 Spartan candidate's due the augmentation procedures, Green Team would be reinforced by the additions of Carris-137, Malcolm-059, and Joseph-122, due to all three having lost the other members of their respective teams, with Carris's and Malcolms being due to their teammates dying during their augmentation procedures. Whereas Joseph had only lost 1 of his teammates, Alec-073, as a result of complications during augmentations, which had prompted the remaining pair to attempt to escape the Program and Reach in order to return to their families, however thanks to the meddling of Daisy-023, Joseph had been captured early, potentially saving his life, as his remaining teammate, Daniel-138 would end up taking his own life after discovering the truth of their abduction by ONI in 2517. Human-Covenant War Battle of Biko * Main article: Operation: SILENT STORM * Main article: Battle of Jericho VII * Main article: Battle of Sigma Octanus IV * Main article: Battle of Earth Appearances Halo: Remnants Green Team Joseph-122 • Carris-137 • James-005 • Toni-014 • Green Team • Gold Team • |group2 = Alpha Company |list2 = Colt Team • Fox Team • Grizzly Team • Lion Team • Panther Team • Vulture Team |group3 = Beta Company |list3 = Easy Team • Gustav Team • Kodak Team • November Team • Victor Team |group4 = Gamma Company |list4 = • Hatchet Team • • |group5 = Combined |list5 = Brimstone Team • Echo Team • Gauntlet Team • Jericho Team • • Red Team |group6 = Spartan-IV |list6 = Fireteam Demon • Fireteam Eclipse • Fireteam Highlander • Fireteam Hurricane • Fireteam Indigo • Fireteam Nemesis }} Category:SPARTAN Teams